<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No I'm not dating him, I want to marry you by Snark_Sass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055972">No I'm not dating him, I want to marry you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snark_Sass/pseuds/Snark_Sass'>Snark_Sass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious James T. Kirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snark_Sass/pseuds/Snark_Sass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous mission Spock has decided that it's time to ask Jim to be his bondmate, despite the fact that they're not even dating. </p><p>Wanting to have the best possible chance of Kirk agreeing, he goes to Dr. McCoy for advice on 'Terran courting'. </p><p>After this late night meeting, Jim somehow get's it into his head that Spock and McCoy are dating... not that Spock realizes this, of course. </p><p>Hopefully this wont get in the way too much. </p><p>A/n I imagined TOS when writing this, but I'm sure you'd be fine either way<br/>--feel free to take this plot/idea/whatever and write your own version!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No I'm not dating him, I want to marry you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock stood outside of Captain Kirk’s door.</p><p>Spock would say, that were he human, the disequilibrium he was experiencing would be called ‘nerves’. It was fortunate that he was in fact Vulcan, and he understood the reaction his body was autonomously having was the ever logical one of ‘fight or flight’. It was after all, advantageous for one’s body to prepare itself in times of stress, or in this case anticipated stress, in order to best ensure survival.

</p><p>However, what was less logical was the fact that this response had been triggered by Spock simply standing in front of the Captain’s door, preparing for a conversation. Not a fight, not anything else that this response would aid in, but a conversation.</p><p>They were 3.72 years into their 5 year mission when Spock had decided that he would, after much consideration, speak to Jim about becoming bondmates. It was, after all, logical.</p><p>Had they been courting? Well, not explicitly in the sense the one of them had asked the other if they would like to advance their relationship to that of a romantic one. But, they had been spending copious amounts of time together, eating meals together, partaking in leisure activities together, and even spending shore leave in each other’s company. Yes, Jim had even convinced Spock to actually use some of his leave. They did all of this not because they were obligated as a command team, but for the pleasure of being with one another. Spock doubted that any verbal declarations would have changed the amount of time spent together.</p><p>They had gained intimate knowledge of each other’s lives, goals, preferences, and everything else one would when courting.</p><p>More importantly though, they had extraordinarily compatible minds.</p><p>Spock had known this since he had melded with Jim in Janice Lester’s body. It was the deepest meld Jim and him had ever participated in. Had the situation not been dire, Spock would have extended it just to keep feeling the rightness and belonging that the meld had woven into its very core.</p><p>Was it unfortunate that such a beautiful meeting of minds happened under such circumstances? Yes. Did it change the face that Spock wanted to be one with that mid forever? Not at all.</p><p>He held this knowledge in his mind even as his hands began to perspire. It truly was fascinating, if not inconvenient at times, what the body could be capable of even under the misconception of threat.</p><p>Spock reminded himself that the chance of threat behind that door, barring any unusual circumstances, was practically non-existent. Well, physical danger at least. There was always the risk to the social, personal and professional aspects of his life. Losing one of his closest friends, having charges filed against him for harassment, those types of things.</p><p>No big deal.</p><p>Spock was aware that humans completely different standards when it came to relationships, and devoting themselves to one another.
What exactly they were however? Unknown. His research on the matter had been conflicting and inconclusive at best. Given his lack of first-hand experience on top of this, he was left with the novel feeling of feeling underprepared.</p><p>This unknown factor is what Spock concluded to the cause of his state. Unfortunately, there were not specific research papers on Jim. If so, they would have been far more useful than the perplexing papers he had read, he reflected.</p><p>Then it occurred to him; he could seek advice specifically about Jim. Not from research databases, but from interviewing someone who would know.</p><p>Spock was hesitant to make his goals known, however. He did not wish it to become common knowledge lest he be subjected to increased amounts of interpersonal conversations, or he dreaded to think, widespread pity if it did not work out.</p><p>No, he would keep it to as few people as possible to minimise this risk.</p><p>Given the parameters, the choice was obvious. He would consult Dr. McCoy on the matter and determine the best method to ask the Captain the be his bondmate. By his current calculations, they could be bondmates in no more than 14 days due to their high compatibility, even factoring in extra time for Jim’s human needs.</p><p>Yes, he thought, noticing his body’s response already calming as he turned away from Jim’s door and towards sickbay, this is the optimal course of action.</p><p>Perhaps they may even be able to bond sooner based on the Doctor’s advice.</p><p> *---*---*</p><p>Dr McCoy looked up from the paperwork he was working on in an otherwise deserted med bay as Spock walked in.</p><p>“Spock,” he smiled up at him “What brings you to my medbay at this time of night? Last I heard, even Vulcans need to sleep sometimes.” He looked Spock up and down and frowned “In fact, I’d bet good credits you’ve never voluntarily come down here at this time of night. You’re not dying again are you?” he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.</p><p>Spock hesitated for a moment, the same feelings from earlier returning in a weaker form.</p><p>“I have come to seek advice on a personal matter, Doctor.” Spock replied.</p><p>Now, instead of reassuring the Doctor as it should have, Dr McCoy looked alarmed “You are dying, aren’t you!?” He stood up and started trying to usher Spock to a bed “Is it a Vulcan disease? It can’t Ponn Farr again, you’re not due for another six years! Unless it’s your dammed hybrid biology – one half Vulcan in the galaxy and I get them on my ship!” He said rather rapidly, giving up trying to move Spock and pulling out a scanner, running it up and down Spock’s body then and there.</p><p>“Doctor,” Spock interrupted “I am not dying any more than I was at our last check up, where I remind you I was subjected to a high number of unnecessary tests. All of which came back within acceptable levels.” He paused and recentred himself “And I most certainly am not experiencing my time. If I were I assure you, I would be consulting a Vulcan healer about the matter, not relying on your potions.”</p><p>McCoy went and sat back in his chair. “Well don’t you know how to make someone feel warm and fuzzy.” He drawled. “Alright, if you’re not here for a medical reason, what are you here for?”</p><p>Spock contemplated the best wording of his request.</p><p>“I find I am lacking the appropriate courting experience in order to secure a human bondmate.”</p><p>McCoy’s expression didn’t change. In fact he didn’t seem to be moving at all.</p><p>“As a human who has had some past successes when courting, and are familiar with the process involved you are a clear source from which to seek advice.” He paused before adding “I also find myself with… few individuals I am familiar enough with to seek advice about the matter.” Spock finished.</p><p>McCoy blew air out of his mouth. “Well I’ll be, are you saying Mr. Spock that you’ve come to me for advice about emotions? <em>Romantic </em> emotions?” he finished gleefully.</p><p>“I believe that is what I just stated” said Spock, doubting his decision more by the second.</p><p>“So who’s the lucky lady?” McCoy asked, looking far too excited by the turn in conversation for Spock’s liking.</p><p>“I do not believe I stated the person of interest was a woman, Doctor.” Spock replied evenly. “The person in question in fact identifies as male.”</p><p>McCoy looked thoughtful at this “A man huh? Must say, when it comes to men I don’t have a lick of experience Spock. You could try asking Jim though. I know he has a reputation for a ladies man, but he’s fallen for his share of gentlemen.”</p><p>Spock willed his face to stay neutral.</p><p>“I cannot ask the Captain, as it is him I am here to discuss.”</p><p>“Jim? You want to seduce Jim!?” Now McCoy was shocked. It must be exhausting having so many emotions so quickly considered Spock.</p><p>“My God man, could you have picked a more impossible target?” Asked McCoy. “you know he’d never risk his command by getting involved with someone on the ship.”</p><p>“I am aware of Captain Kirk’s strict adherence the Starfleet regulations in relation to section 3.4. However, relationships are allowed between officers within one rank of each other, meaning that our relationship would not be in any violations.” He stated as though he was insulted McCoy hadn’t thought he’d already considered this, “Originally my plan was to approach Captain Kirk after the conclusion of the mission. However, the mission on Centaris II has made me revaluate this plan. As you humans put it ‘tomorrow is not guaranteed’.”</p><p>McCoy deflated at little at this. Centaris II had been a disaster of a mission, ending with Jim getting shot in the chest with bark by sentient trees. The bark pieces had splintered in his chest, requiring hours of extensive surgery. The Captain had come close to dying a few times the following days, and even McCoy wasn’t sure if he’d pull through.</p><p>“I suppose that’s even truer on this death trap of a tin can.” McCoy said “Fine, I’ll help you on your fool’s quest. God knows anyone who has a chance at happiness should take it. And Jim, well if anything these last few years have shown it’s that his heart is yearning something awful. You sure you’re up to filling it?”</p><p>This conversation was going quite differently than Spock had anticipated, but McCoy was Jim’s friend he reminded himself. It would be more unusual if he wasn’t concerned for his wellbeing. He had also agreed to help Spock reminded himself. Going through one, albeit greatly uncomfortable, conversation with McCoy was surely a small price to pay for the benefit he would gain.</p><p>“Doctor, I believe that Jim and I would complete each other wholly, incomparably, and for a lifetime. I would not be pursuing him, potentially jeopardising a relationship I value, and a career I have spent years building, otherwise.” He pointed out.</p><p>“Why, that was almost romantic.” teased McCoy, “So tell me, what have you got so far?”</p><p>“‘Got’?“ asked Spock.</p><p>“What have you thought of so far for wooing our Captain?” Asked McCoy.</p><p>“My current plan is simple: I will approach the Captain while he is unaccompanied in his Cabin, advise him that our minds are highly compatible, and suggest we bond at his earliest convenience. I will then of course tell him that I am amendable to a human ceremony of his choosing should he wish to have one.” Spock felt that his agreement to a human celebration particularly demonstrated his dedication and forethought that had gone into his plan, and acknowledged Jim’s potential needs as a human.</p><p>Yes, he would be an excellent spouse to Jim, he was sure.</p><p>McCoy responded to his plan by placing his face in his hands.</p><p>“I hope you’ve got nothing on anytime soon, we’ve got a lot of work to. Now where did I put that Surian Brandy…”</p><p>*---*---*</p><p>Spock left well into the Enterprise’s ‘night’, much later than he anticipated. True to McCoy’s word, they indeed had covered a lot. Not only about Jim, but about human courtship norms in general.</p><p>Spock was grateful that he had chosen to speak to McCoy, given that according to McCoy his original plan would have ‘given Jim a heart attack’ with shock.</p><p>The new plan that Spock and McCoy had agreed on was that Spock would subtly show his interest in a relationship with Jim, ensure this interest was reciprocated, then ask him on a ‘date’. </p><p>Then the doctor had given Spock most unpleasant advice: he suggested that they date for a year before proposing bonding. At least a <em>whole standard year.</em></p><p>He hadn’t changed his opinion even though Spock had explained that Vulcans were able to know within days if someone would make a satisfactory bondmate, and that it was not uncommon for less than a week’s notice before a ceremony.</p><p>McCoy had laughed so hard about ‘calling humans emotional when Vulcans get married in less than a week!’ that Spock briefly worried about the amount of oxygen he was getting.</p><p>McCoy had pointed out that Jim was not Vulcan, so it was not logical to use Vulcan standards.</p><p>Still, Spock privately thought that he could at least consider asking Jim in half of that time, but decided the Doctor did not need to know that small fact. He did not wish to be subjected to another lecture; Dr McCoy had a surprisingly unyielding view on the matter.</p><p>Spock turned the last corner into the hallway containing his quarters, only to see the object of his desire exiting his room donned in nothing but his red workout pants and a white t-shirt. Spock briefly wondered who had approved those pants as appropriate to be regulation. Clearly they had not anticipated how Captain J. T. Kirk would obscenely fill them when they had, nor the effect on his first officer.</p><p>“Spock!” said the Captain, clearly not expecting to see him “Fancy seeing you here at this hour. Aren’t having any trouble sleeping are you?” he smiled empathetically.</p><p>“Negative Sir, as Vulcans require less sleep that humans I will have sufficient time to rest before Alpha shift tomorrow.” Spock stated.</p><p>Remembering what McCoy had explained about using compliments to express one’s interest, Spock followed with “Your dedication to your on-going fitness is commendable, Captain.”</p><p>Jim laughed as though Spock had told a joke.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Spock, but I’m afraid my dedication does not usually extend to working out at one o’clock in the morning.”</p><p>“I assume that is why you are going at 1:18am instead.” Spock stated, tilting his head slightly so Jim would know he wasn’t serious.</p><p>This resulted in another small laugh from Jim.</p><p>“I’m glad you understand.” Jim was looking at him with a small smile, his eyes crinkling as he looked up at him. </p><p>Spock noted with some pride that Jim smiled when talking to Spock at a 23% higher frequency on average than he did when speaking with other officers. Another reason their bonding would be logical.</p><p>“Say, since we’re both up how about a few rounds on the mats? Maybe this time I’ll manage to get at least one pin.” Jim teased.</p><p>“The odds are not absolute 0.” teased Spock back, “Regretfully, I have just finished a rather long meeting with Dr. McCoy and require both mediation and sleep before my next shift in order to preform at peak efficiency.”</p><p>Jim’s smile had now been replaced with a frown. “A meeting at this hour? Is everything ok Spock?”</p><p>Spock was quick to reassure him “I am of optimal health Captain, the encounter was personal between myself and Dr McCoy.”</p><p>Jim did not seem reassured by this. In fact, his face now had a peculiar expression that Spock did not know how to characterise.</p><p>“You… and Bones?” he asked slowly, as though trying to solve an equation with only half the data. “I uh, didn’t realise the two of you had gotten that close.”</p><p>Spock thought about the time spent speaking with McCoy. It was the longest they had ever spent in each other’s company without any third parties. The Doctor had been uncharacteristically patient towards Spock, and even shared some of his own history that Spock was certain one would not share with anyone but a particularly close friend.</p><p>“Tonight was a notable change in our relationship, yes.” Spock said after a few seconds of thought.</p><p>“Right.” Said Jim in an odd tone “Good. You and the good Doctor, that’s good.” He blinked at Spock “I’m surprised but happy. Happy for you both!” he said the last bit considerably too loudly given their respective distance and the relative silence of the hall.</p><p>Spock was growing more concerned for the Captain by the second.</p><p>“Are you alright, Jim? I believe Doctor McCoy is still awake if you require him.”</p><p>Jim took a second before he seemed to shake himself out of his strange behaviour.</p><p>He gave Spock a smile that this time Spock did know how to characterise; it was one that Jim gave to diplomats he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with. It was the first time Spock had been on the receiving end, and he was finding it disconcerting.</p><p>“Great idea, I think I will go check in with Bones.” He stepped to the side to pass Spock “I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow. Sleep well, Commander.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Captain.” Spock replied as Jim walked away.</p><p>Spock continued his journey to his quarters, the conversation adding more to his list to mediate on. He hoped after speaking with McCoy, Jim would get adequate rest before alpha shift. It would not do for him to act like this on shift.</p><p>*---*---*</p><p>Hours later, Spock could only conclude that Jim had not in fact gotten sufficient rest the night before.</p><p>It was the most likely explanation he could think of to explain the captain’s peculiar behaviour during Alpha shift.</p><p>Jim had varied between staring at Spock for a 21.67% longer duration than normal, yet resolutely not looking at towards Spock at a 35.43% lower frequency than on average. Why Jim was looking at Spock longer but less often, he could not surmise. Further, when Dr McCoy had come to the bridge he had been downright antsy when talking to him. Overall, Jim’s behaviour had been well outside of normal levels of deviation.</p><p>After the shift had ended, rather than waiting for Spock and going to lunch together, he had insisted on Spock going ahead while he ‘discussed these readings with Chekov’ even though Ensign Chekov had told him about the readings only 42 minutes earlier. The notably <em>insignificant</em> readings.</p><p>So here Spock was, trying to find an empty table to eat lunch alone for the first time in over a year.</p><p>Speaking of unusual, McCoy seemed to have arrived earlier to lunch than Spock for once, and was already sitting at an empty table. He waved Spock over, and Spock slid onto the bench across from him.</p><p>“Just the Vulcan I wanted to see!” McCoy said in lieu of a proper greeting “You’re going to happy when I tell you what your great pal Leonard did last night.” The Doctor himself did not necessarily look happy, but perhaps he was scowling less than normal when Spock looked closer. That was about equivalent to a smile for him Spock supposed.</p><p>“As I have reminded you repeatedly, ‘happiness’ is a human emotion, and I am Vulcan. Perhaps you should consider getting your memory tested, lest it affects your work.” Spock raised an eyebrow a little.</p><p>“My memories not the problem there. Anyway,” he said, waving his sandwich alarmingly close to his hair “What I was going to tell you was that after our little chat last night, Jim came and saw me. I was the best wingman you’d ever seen.” He triumphantly took a bite of his wayward sandwich at that declaration.</p><p>“‘Wingman’?” enquired Spock.</p><p>McCoy shot him a suffering look “I talked you up to Jim.”</p><p>This Spock understood, although he tried not to look too interested in what McCoy was saying, feeling a lightness rising in his chest.</p><p>“Indeed?” he asked, “Do you consider you were successful?” he leaned forward slightly in order to hear better, as the mess was slightly too loud for optimal hearing.</p><p>Obviously that was the reason, it was not because he was eager to hear more. Not at all.</p><p>McCoy chose to believe he was eager nevertheless, judging by him looking smugger by the moment.</p><p>“Was I successful? By the end Jim was saying that any man would be lucky to have you. Even started bringing his own compliments to the table.” McCoy leaned back in his chair having reached peak smugness levels.</p><p>Spock’s heart rate had increased fractionally. Gaining McCoy as an ally was having better results than he had anticipated, Jim would be his bondmate before the year was up, he was sure of it.</p><p>“I reckon you’re in.” McCoy went on “Now do me a favour and ask him to dinner so I can get my damn nose out of your love life."</p><p>“Based on last evening I was under the impression you were enjoying ‘having your nose’ in my love life?” Spock teased smoothly.</p><p>“I’m uh, not interrupting, am I?” asked Jim in a joking voice having finally arrived for lunch. He had yet to sit down at the mostly empty table.</p><p>McCoy looked between them “I was just leaving, Jim” McCoy picked up his empty tray “He’s all yours.” McCoy clapped Jim on the shoulder as he left, ignoring Jim’s lips thinning minutely at his parting remark.</p><p>Spock noticed McCoy shooting him what humans would refer to as a ‘significant look’ as Jim was sliding into the now vacant seat. When Spock didn’t acknowledge him, he clearly mouthed ‘ask him!’ and obviously pointed at Jim.</p><p>Humans were unobservant, Spock reminded himself, it was highly unlikely that anyone had noticed. Even if he was now getting a few curious looks thrown his way. Why had he thought seeking out Dr. McCoy would be valuable, again? Clearly his fight or flight reaction had impacted his thoughts at the time.</p><p>“So, are you and the good Doctor…?” Jim said after poking his food a few times, without actually eating it.</p><p>When it became clear that Jim was not going to finish his sentence Spock asked “What about the Doctor and I, Captain?”</p><p>“It’s just still surprising is all. You, him, together.” Jim was staring hard at his untouched food seemingly finding it very interesting.</p><p>Jim’s words were not making sense. While McCoy and Spock might not spend as much time together as Spock and Jim did, it was surely wasn’t that unorthodox that it warranted commentary. They were after all friends. Surely it was not usual for friends to eat meals together? Even if McCoy did only usually joined them around the end of meal time, and almost never the start.</p><p>“I fail to see what is surprising.” Spock said.</p><p>Jim actually blushed “I suppose you wouldn’t. If anyone heard the way he was speaking about you last night, I doubt they would be surprised either. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Bones speak so highly of anyone.” He finally looked up at Spock, his eyes only visible through his eyelashes “Not that it was undeserved, of course.”</p><p>How could Spock had been worried that Jim would reject him outright last night? Even if he wasn’t interested in Spock romantically there was no reason to assume he would scorn Spock, or humiliate him by spreading the news throughout the ship. At the very least, Jim was a kind man.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so, Jim.” Spock softened his look in return “Perhaps if you are amendable we could have dinner followed by a game of chess? It has been 4 days since our last match. Unless of course your last three losses have gotten you to admit defeat?”</p><p>Jim was fully looking up now, looking at Spock with eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. He huffed out a small amount of air in what Spock recognised as a sign of amusement. “Not a chance Mister, how about I come around at 18:00 when I’m finished in engineering?”</p><p>“That would be acceptable.” Replied Spock, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>They continued to hold each other’s gaze for a few more seconds, until the moment was broken by a loud laugh from a nearby table.</p><p>Jim blinked to himself before frowning down at the table.</p><p>“I just remembered I’ve got some reports that need finishing before I’m due in engineering. I’ll see you tonight, Spock.” At that Jim took his tray and made a hasty exit.</p><p>“Until tonight.” Said Spock quietly, watching Jim go.</p><p>*---*---*</p><p>At 17:55 Spock was observing his quarters quite proudly.</p><p>McCoy had told Spock that, candles low lights and soft music were often used to ‘set the mood’ for Terran dates. Given Starfleet’s ban on open flames on space vessels, displaying candles was not possible. Instead, Spock had opted to use some of his more potent smelling incense, in order to create a pleasant scent throughout the cabin. The lights had been set to a low 15%, giving the cabin an intimate feel. The low light allowed for the starlight to shine through the port window, casting large ever-changing shadows from all the furniture onto the green carpet. Jim often commented on his affection for the stars, he was sure to appreciate that. Finally, to finish the scene, Spock had put on some music. The only music he had available was Vulcan Lyre music, which played half a piece, with which he would practice duets with. Despite being slightly disjointed alone, Spock felt the overall effect to the ‘mood’ was given.</p><p>Yes, he had indeed created a prime setting for courting Jim. His human courting skills were progressing quite nicely in such a short time.</p><p>At 17:57 the door chimed, signalling someone requesting entry. There was only one person it was likely to be. Spock took a deep breath, readying himself for the evening to come.</p><p>“Open.”</p><p>Sure enough, there was Jim. He looked like he did for all their chess matches; dressed still in his command uniform, yet with his posture more relaxed then when in public. Still, looking at him Spock felt that something was… off. He looked relaxed, but although he was determined to be rather than naturally being so.</p><p>He also had brought a bottle of wine, which was markedly different from any previous matches. Usually, Jim only drank alcohol in the presence of Dr. McCoy or Lieutenant Scott. Seldom did he drink alcohol in Spock’s presence, and certainly he had never brought any when they were due to socialise alone.</p><p>Spock took this as a positive sign.</p><p>“I apologise for being slightly early Spock, I can come back after you’ve finished meditating if you’d like.” He offered, taking in the room. He stepped forward enough to allow the door to close “I must admit, I’ve never noticed just how strong Vulcan’s liked their incense until now.”</p><p>“Is it... displeasing?” Spock was now feeling less confident than before.</p><p>“A touch too strong for my human nose I’m afraid.” Jim said chuckling.</p><p>“Ah,” said Spock heading to extinguish them “I will keep that in mind for future, Captain.”</p><p>Jim chuckled “ ‘Captain?’ it’s been a while since you’ve called me that in private.” Spock couldn’t see Jim, but he could practically visualise the soft smile that would follow such a statement.</p><p>“It reminds me of the early days, before we really got to know one another. Seems like so long ago now.” Spock heard him pacing around the room.</p><p>“Say, would you mind if I turned up the lights a bit? I doubt I’ll be able to see the board properly in this light. Unless, of course that is your plan to ensure a victory.” He finished lightly.</p><p>“Of course, Jim. I am not the one who needs an advantage, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll be regretting those words by the end of our first game.” Jim said playfully, heading towards the table while ordering the lights to 75%.</p><p>As the lighting slowly increased, Spock observed that the ‘mood’ no longer seemed significantly different from any other night. At least the music seemed to be acceptable.</p><p>For now.</p><p>“Wine?” queried Jim.</p><p>Spock heard the clinking of glasses form the small kitchenette his quarters were equipped with, indicating Jim was already pulling out more than one glass.</p><p>“Perhaps one glass.” responded Spock, more for Jim’s sake than any actual desire on his part.</p><p>Incense all finally extinguished, Spock stood and headed to the edge of the kitchen area while Jim poured a generous portion of wine. A <em>really generous</em> portion.</p><p>“I thought that we could celebrate,” said Jim passing Spock a less generously filled glass, “I will admit, I was quite stunned at first by the news,” he smiled in a way that did not quite reach his eyes “But you and Bones are my closest friends. If being in a relationship is what makes you happy then I couldn’t be happier for you both.” He raised his glass. “To a long and happy relationship!”</p><p>Spock’s glass did not move an inch from where he had grasped it initially.</p><p>In fact, Spock’s whole body was doing a rather impressive imitation of a statue. This was in direct contrast to his internal thoughts, which were going a mile a minute trying to work out what exactly was happening.</p><p>When Spock had imagined possible scenarios of tonight, this had not even been close to one of them.</p><p>“Spock?” asked Jim. He seemed very concerned. Very concerned for <em>McCoy’s boyfriend.</em></p><p>“You believe that myself and Dr. McCoy are engaged in a romantic relationship?” Spock asked at a 18.4% slower speed than normal.</p><p>Jim still looked sheepish “I know neither of you have officially announced anything yet, and that it’s still very new,” said Jim “But I just…” he looked at his wine as though it held the answers to what he was trying to say “You’re important to me Spock. You both are.” He added the last part quickly “and even though…” he stopped again “If Bones is who you want, then I will do everything I can to be a good friend and support you.” He had a determine look on his face, one Spock had seen many times before particularly unpleasant activities in missions.</p><p>And it was now being used in reference to Spock’s love life.</p><p>How could this have all gotten misinterpreted so badly? Of course Jim wasn’t interested in Spock, if not he wouldn’t be so clearly supporting him in his fictional romance with McCoy. Clearly he viewed Spock with nothing but friendship. Deep friendship, yes, but clearly also platonic friendship.</p><p>It was Terran courting Spock was sure. Its unclear, ambiguous, and unreasonably time-consuming ways had led to this moment. No, the Terran approach were not the solution.</p><p>“Dr McCoy and I are not in a romantic or physically intimate relationship.” Informed Spock, shifting into what would be parade rest if not for the wine he was still holding.</p><p>Jim blinked “You’re not?”</p><p>“No,” Spock continued “I approached him to get his advice on Terran courting practices. Given his familiarity with them and human emotions, I concluded that he may be of assistance. It appears I was incorrect.” The feelings that had started this whole mess were starting to reappear.</p><p>Only this time, Spock chose fight.</p><p>“Jim,” he placed his glass down facing Jim fully, noting Jim follow suit, “Over the past 3.76 years our personal and professional relationship has grown profoundly. This growth has been due to our mutual respect for one another, our mutual interests and goals, and highly compatible personalities.”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Said Jim looking at Spock with wonder.</p><p>“This, as well as our remarkably high mental compatibility, leads to me to conclude that we would be ideal mates for each other.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>.” Said Jim slightly louder this time, eyes still not leaving Spock.</p><p>“I understand as a human, physical compatibility is also of great importance, and I assure you there I have considered this and in addition to your other attributes I find you to be extremely aesthetically pleasing. I would quite enjoy engaging in intimate, physical activities with you.”</p><p>“<em>Spock</em>.” Jim choked out, looking at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks.</p><p>“I wish to bond with you at your earliest convenience, however I also recognise that humans need more time than Vulcans before committing to another permanently. In light of this, I ask you to consider ‘dating’ me so I may have the chance to convince you of our compatibility, and of my esteem for you.” Spock finished.</p><p>There. It was done. He had laid out his points, logically yet while still acknowledging Jim’s different needs as a human. He was very glad no one else was here to hear his blatant emotionalism at the end of his speech.</p><p>“What is your reply, Jim?” asked Spock after 43.3 seconds. Surely this was more than enough time to concede to the logic of his statements?</p><p>“I think I need to sit down” was Jim’s reply, going to the small couch close by and sinking down. After a few seconds, he moved to place his right leg over his left, and his arm so his chin was supported by one hand. A tell-tale pose for when the captain was thinking deeply on the bridge.</p><p>Perhaps not enough time then.</p><p>Spock carefully sat down on the other end of the couch and waited.</p><p>Jim opened his mouth several times in the succeeding minutes as though he was going to speak, before changing his mind. On the sixth time of such occurrence he finally settled on asking “You want to marry me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Said Spock</p><p>“You think it would be logical to marry me?” asked Jim again.</p><p>“Yes.” Said Spock again, wondering how many times he was going to have to confirm information he had said less than 5 minutes ago.</p><p>“That’s great… great.” Said Jim slowly, moving both hands to his chin.</p><p>Despite his words, it did not sound ‘great’ felt Spock.</p><p>Jim turned so his whole body was facing towards Spock, uncrossing his legs and leaning forwards.</p><p>“Spock, you’re proposing marriage between us, yet you seem to be missing one very important factor: love.”</p><p>He leaned even closer. Spock could see the smaller flecks of green and gold in his eyes, and the starlight reflecting from the window. He could smell the wine on his breath, and also a small hint of something pleasant that must come from Jim himself. </p><p>Spock swallowed.</p><p>“Your points are logical as always Spock, but do you love me?” asked Jim softly.</p><p>Jim’s face was very close, his stare was intense. Spock tilted his head as he considered the question. </p><p>Had anyone else been asking, his response would be to reply that it was well known Vulcans do not love. But Spock would not mislead Jim, not about something so obviously important to him.</p><p>Did he love Jim? There was no one else he was closer to on the Enterprise, or off it for that matter. He had changed his schedule to allow for more time in each other’s presence, he enjoyed their time together and even looked forward to it. Even if they were simply completing their own work in the same space, it still filled Spock with a sense of contentedness. Jim made an effort to take Spock’s Vulcan heritage into account, yet Spock never felt he was being judged as too human, nor too Vulcan around Jim. He was accepted, just as he was. He felt relaxed around Jim, a feeling of satisfaction even. When a mission, or an experiment went wrong he realised he sought out Jim’s company.</p><p>He thought about waking up next to Jim, seeing his eyes soften as he smiled at Spock. The image alone filled Spock with warmth. Perhaps Jim would hold up two fingers, which Spock would respond with his own; their fingers would kiss, and their minds would sing to each other with unity, with fondness, with lo-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Yes.” Said Spock realising how true it was “Yes, I do, Jim.”</p><p>Spock braced himself. The ball was in Jim’s court, as his mother would say.</p><p>Jim leaned back a short distance. “Did you know Spock, the except for your biological time, I didn’t even think that you could feel for someone like that?” he asked.</p><p>Spock surmised this was rhetorical when he continued speaking before he could reply.</p><p>“Then I spoke to Bones,” said Jim, “and he told me about how thoughtful you were, how generous you were, how <em>romantic</em> you were. And it hit me: dating you, being with you, being allowed to love you every day, that would be the most amazing thing anyone could ask for. I felt like kicking myself because I thought I had missed my chance!”</p><p>Jim picked up Spock’s hand and held it between his own.</p><p>“Going from that to you telling me that you want to marry me is quite the leap.”</p><p>Spock was glad he had the contact, in contrast to Jim’s words he could pick up feelings of happiness, and hope. Emotions that were mirroring his. </p><p>Jim moved closer, so that their noses were practically touching.</p><p>Spock heard him chuckle lowly, “When have you ever known me not to risk leaping, Mr. Spock?”</p><p>“Never.” Whispered Spock, breathing a puff of air against Jim’s lips.</p><p>Jim slipped his eyes close, closing the space between them.</p><p>Spock had not experienced many human-style kisses, but this was by the best by far. There was no disregard for Spock’s wants, or madness behind it. Jim kissed him as though he had all the time in the world. As though Spock was beloved, and Jim was using his lips to softly explain to him just how much. Spock knew he was inexperienced in this kind of affection, but he hoped Jim understood that he was trying to show him how cherished Jim was in return.</p><p>The message must have gotten through somehow, because when they parted Jim placed his forehead against Spock’s, keeping his eyes closed. His smile was small, intimate. It was beautiful.</p><p>Eventually Jim opened his eyes and looked at Spock, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>“You know, I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but it takes at least 3 dates before I agree to marry someone.” He said, eyes twinkling.</p><p>“Indeed?” replied Spock, allowing his mouth to soften into a small smile in return, “By Dr. McCoy’s description of a ‘date’ we have been on approximately 237 by my count.”</p><p>Jim brought Spock’s hand up to his mouth kissing his knuckles “Is that right?” he said as Spock’s breath hitched “Well, it seems we’re behind on a few third date milestones then.”</p><p>Oh yes, Jim was indeed a logical bondmate. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was torn about adding an extra end line of: "But first," said Jim "Can we please turn off that awful noise?" </p><p>but I decided ending on a nicer feeling ending probably worked better :') </p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Any constructive criticism welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>